toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WilburStorm/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Train Track page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GamerPerson (Talk) 07:50, February 13, 2011 Um I don't mean to be rude or anything, but please do not create pages about your toons, please advertise them on your user page or via a blog. Thanks! Man for the job 10:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure No problem Man for the job, I am just new to the Toontown Wiki. WilburStorm 11:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC)WilburStorm Oh hi, Wilbur! Yeah it's Rusty's frined! Just wanted to say Hi! hi wilbur i have not met you on toon town but i would like to Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 15:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Well...Rusty's old friend...until he deleted me :( WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 23:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey lol Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 09:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Jelly,Are you online right now? I want to friend you. WilburStorm 09:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yup, Donald Dock, Nutty Summit. Oh, just to say, please reply on my talk page so it will alert me when you reply, and I might not get the reply if it's on your talk. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 09:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I hope im not being mean to ya :S NP Jelly WilburStorm 09:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure We should decide on a time and place. Man for the job 15:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...I live in the Philippines (GMT +8:00 or Hong Kong Time) please synchronize your time to meet me. Thank you WilburStorm 07:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Floating Glad Hander :D Haha, floating Glad Hander. You don't see that everyday. :D lol. Well, since I'm here, you can ask me a question or so on my Talk Page. :D If you have trouble editing, you can ask any experienced User. Nights Contact Me! 18:19, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Like me! Im experienced! :) Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 18:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) He's actually jumping when I soloed Stretch and Squash Gym (Jelly gave me a toon task to save Coach Zucchini lol) I was doing applause when I dropped an anvil so he jumped :P WilburStorm 08:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh I saw. Oh I saw your message on my talk page asking if you can meet up with me well at that time I was at school.. But I am usally on 3-4 hours on Saturdays and Sundays so I'll meet you on those days in uh lets say MML? :) --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:38, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok I'l see you then but what server? Oh and what Time Zone are you in so I can schedule it. WilburStorm 10:13, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help Hey there! I've heard you needed help(from my Talk Page, hehe). Anyways, to spruce up your Userpage, it's really up to you to decide where things are put. But here's some tips: *Want to use Gag Icons? Search them on the Photo-Uploader! Search in a Gag you want(ex: Banana). There will(or may) be a Banana Peel Icon there, as shown here: I suggest you put them in Full Size. I also suggest searching just one word in the name, like "Cream" for Cream Pie Gags(and Whole) or "Hose" for Fire Hose or "Hypno" for Hypno Goggles. Sometimes, there are more Photos associated with the name, so you may have to look around in that Search. If you can't find the Gag photo, search a different related word. *Use a Table! Tips on Tables: *If you don't have a Gag Track, you can make it One Column instead of Two. **Right-Click on the Row, Hover over the word "Cell", Click on "Merge Right"(Must be right-clicked on the far left Column of the row). It will merge with the right. As shown with the "Dropless row". *You can do anything with Tables! Test things out to your liking! I might not be too indepth, so you can also visit the Help Wiki for more "help". Search your desired item, such as Tables, or Editing. Nights Contact Me! 21:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Hey sure! Just tell me when the update is over! Man for the job 09:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I estimate the update wil be finished in T minus 1 hour and thirty minutes WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 09:29, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The update has just finished I'll be waiting :) WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 09:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, meet me in Minnie's Melodyland, District will be : Goofy Valley.ill be by the gag shop. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 12:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, meet me in Minnies melodyland and get in the district Goofy Valley, see you there! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 12:29, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm there but where are you? WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 12:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) coming! lol okWilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 12:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey WilburStorm! You needed help with Templates right? Well, those Templates I have on my userpage can be found on my blog posts: User Blog:Bermuda/Fun Templates for Userpage To input the Templates, you have two options: #Type in the name of the template, (ie: UserNoGag). With that, add the brackets, which would appear like this: #Depending on the Edit Style your computer is using, if you see the word Template underneath the "Insert" area(where the Add Photo, Galery, Video, Tables are) use that style. Otherwise, you'll have to preview your edit and Edit that Template to your liking(by hovering over the Green Puzzle Piece and clicking Edit). ##Click on Template.(If it doesn't show up, click it again or so) ##Click on "Other Templates/Magic Word" ##On the search bar, search in "User". A list of Templates with the name User will show up. ##*Note: it is CasE-SenSitiVe. :P ##The Template would look like this: If you need anymore help, I suggest you look up the Help Wiki! They have everything about Templates and other Tips. Nights Contact Me! 19:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm banned from Toontown right now, but I'll be glad to meet you sometime later. Theevina 15:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Im afraid I cant accept you as I am not a member :( :( :( Jelly rules so talk to him. 09:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah... I forgot that's ok though. Also Im getting kinda bored of tt. Jelly rules so talk to him. 09:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) WE NEED We need more people to be on, besides, I don't feel like it. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 12:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I guess so... Anyway... I'll just do tasks while waiting wanna help? WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 12:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Meet Ok but what are we doing and where will we meet? I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I am in Nutty Summit in Donald's Dock now... But I am in need of a Sellbot bldg in the brrrgh. I'll see ya there as soon as possible but if I am not there, I am trying to reset my internet because I might get disconnected. WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 12:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Coming on now... Might not have time for the bldg though. Only got half an hour. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well... let's see! If you still can! WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 12:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm on but I dont see you. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes We can meet. I'm busy but I might be able to step away and get online for a while. Give me a time (and timezone) and district and playground and I will message you back to say if it will work or not. Theevina 13:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm in the brrrgh,Nutty River(If you can get in) and on Sleet Street. I'll see ya WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 13:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) And who will you be on? Evina or Squeaky Clean? WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 13:35, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I don't think I'll be able to get into river. Also, I think I'll be on Squeaky Clean. Theevina 13:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok Sorry Actually, I don't think I'll be able to meet with you now. I have to go now. Theevina 13:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem, really, I might meet you later today! WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 14:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Linking Hey, I noticed your signature is linking to my Userpage. I supposed you link it to your userpage instead. Don't know how to link? Well it's very easy. Just copy this down, replacing the (anything) with whatever you want, like "WilburStorm is here!". (anything) Copy it and paste it into your Preferences under Signature. I don't want user's to mistake you for me. I also noticed you copied my old quote. Can you try being yourself? You can use Template:Toonquote. To use Toonquote, do the following: Bermuda Contact Me! 02:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I've noticed that too. I fixed it already though. I have no idea how it got there. Anyways yeah I'm kinda thinking of a new quote right now actually. I think it should be "The Storm of the Century is me!" Anyways thanks for telling me. Sorry about those stuff. Kinda new to the wiki. WilburStorm, the New Storm in Toontown! 03:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem. It's an admin's job to help new users. :) I like that quote. I'd definitely steal it. :D Hehe. I won't; just saying. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 03:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Time Sorry to stalk, but Man for the job is not online right now. As you see the new feature, Clock - located on the top right corner under your username, his time is that or near that time. Right now, it's 1:30-2:00 A.M. (Note UTC time uses Military time, after 12 (noon), the time goes on to 13:00, 14:00, etc). I'm no time expert or anything; I still have trouble figuring what time would it be if it was 16:00. As for now, he'll usually get on at around 8:00(8:00 am) to 21:00 (9:00 pm) UTC, if I'm not mistaken. I would recommend going on during these times. Bermuda Contact Me! 01:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 01:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey I've been away too, I'm back aswell. Man for the job 06:59, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool! WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 07:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I don't know, as I said, I wasn't very active. Man for the job 07:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok well thanks... WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 07:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Last Edit Track (Voting) The last Edit Track (for a while) is coming this Sunday so if you haven't voted yet you need to. On April 23rd News Blogs are coming back and they'll be huge! Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Picture Hey there WilburStorm! Welcome back by the way! Anyways, the picture of Green Cat is not needed, because the hacker page is being remodeled. The hacker page will remove every bit of information about each hacker, only leaving the names into a list. Have fun editing! Bermuda Contact Me! 23:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I didn't notice... Well... Alright :D WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 23:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) UserPlayground Hey there! You might want to fix your UserPlayground template. I've added more to it! Now you can have the image and a background color! You can view suffixes on the template page. Have fun editing! Bermuda Contact Me! 00:50, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure I can meet you in TT. I can't meet you today though... I have a tight schedule today. I'll meet you tomorrow ok? :D Flappy Wildbumper! :D 00:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure, I can meet you now. I'm golfing in Giggly Bay. I'm a 111 Laffer. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 23:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Might be able too. Sorry for the late response, but I might be able to. You see, toontown and I have gone into some trouble ( not banned or anything. ) But hackers. I got hacked one day and my Toon got deleted. I'm still checking everything to make sure it works for the final test. But anyway, sure! I just need a time, and we need to find out our timelines. Mine is EST. What's Sonic767's powerlevel? OVER 9,000!!!! 02:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I'm sorry. I can't go on right now because I have to sleep. Tomorrow is tough too because I'm supposed go over to someone's house to talk about apple products and games like ToonTown. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 05:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Userpage Editing Yes, she did edit your userpage. I've reverted it. Due to harsh vandalism on your userpage, she has been blocked for a week. Although, if she made only one small tiny edit, it would be fine (with/without revert); she'll still be warned unless the consequence is too harsh. Bermuda Contact Me! 05:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Check your userpage's History. Afterwards, click on the "bubbles" and view the different revisions on the edit you made before she edited. Bermuda Contact Me! 07:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) No name shops Just add neighborhoods and streets category instead. Kacperthehorse 08:32, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I am there right now. Theevina 16:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Nominate If you want to be nominated, you have to work much harder than right now. You need to start being active more often and editing. Have fun editing! Bermuda Contact Me! 17:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Believe it or not, you caught me at a bad time. I need to go right now. I'm so sorry. Theevina 00:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, Im online right now! So If you wanna meet up, Messege me! ill have my wiki open while im playing!!! Semi-Finals The semi-final voting for Project:Toontown Colors has started! Go to the project blog to vote. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 14:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Edits I just wanted to let you know that adding/removing periods or changing the capitalization of a letter is considered a spam edit. Please edit the pages if you have more than that to change. Theevina 23:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :@WilburStorm: Well, apparently, I was referring to the replacing of the categories. If there's absolutely nothing else to add or change but that period, punctuation, or whatever, then just feel free to save it for the wiki's grammatic sake. :Bermuda Contact Me! 00:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, i am online. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! 11:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Super Contributors KacperTheHorse is a super contributor, in which those users will have their names in Dark Turquoise. Sadly, you don't meet some of the criteria that require you to become a Super Contributor. To become one, read more here: Toontown Wiki:Super Contributors. Also, color names are only given to special users (admins, rollbacks, bureaucrats, bots, Wikia Staff/VSTF, Top Toon and Super Contributors). You are not a super contributor nor a Top Toon, so I cannot grant you the color you wish. Contribute to the wiki more than usual. I might make you a nominee for Top Toon of July 2011 or the following months! You should also be more active. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Vote The finals have started on the voting for the new colors for the wiki. Please vote now! This wiki needs your votes so please vote now. You can find the voting here From GamerPerson Sorry Sorry but I can't meet anyone right now. I upgraded my IE 8 to IE 9. I never knew that Toontown wasn't compatible with IE 9. I might be able to find the time to fix it in the summer. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 22:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I tried to downgrade my IE but it doesn't work with Windows 7. :( Flappy Wildbumper! :D 05:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I tried to download Firefox too, but they only provided Firefox 4. :( Flappy Wildbumper! :D 06:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Vote Hey, am I eligible to get voted? How can people vote for me? -King Romeo Blubberdoodle Meet me at 9:00AM Toontown time in Boingy Summit, Welcome Valley, Toontown Central. (That's about 10 minutes after I post this message). Theevina 15:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem! No problem! I'm just here to help users. :) I might have fixed some stuff up on the table, nothing major. Bermuda Contact Me! 09:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Templates Create a page with the prefix Template: before the title. Example: *Template:WilburStorm *Template:Storm *Template:Anything That's Not Spam Once it's created, type in this on a line . It'll show what you typed in the template. Any templates with } (doesn't have to be something) can be used to such as the ones from Cog templates and Gag templates. Example: } My name is WilburStorm! Hello! My name is WilburStorm! Bermuda Contact Me! 18:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) pokechimps If Pokechimps are banned, and lackso made them, then why isn't lackso banned? I dun understand. Tell me the whole thing. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! 08:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Building and NPC Templates Use this page to generate code for the pages. It makes the work go really fast. http://evinext.com/toontown_npc.html Theevina 00:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hard Drive I have not gotten it yet, because we are busy with other things in life. I don't think I'll be playing Toontown anymore. That doesn't mean I can't edit. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 22:56, July 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL! are you 10 also? If so, im one day younger than u!! :3 Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 12:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Reminder I just wanted to remind you that our Trivia policy says that opinions should be avoided especially in trivia. Theevina 15:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure, i'll be on TT in a moment. FlyingSquirrel192 01:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Girl! Hey girlfriend! I'm going skirt shopping with the girls later. Wanna come? I have my eye on the cutest blue dress for you! FlyingSquirrel192 02:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD FlyingSquirrel192 03:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Toontown Hi! Sorry, I was on vacation, so I couldn't respond right away. Of couse we can meet up on Toontown! I only have like, 10 friends, so...... the more the merrier! We can meet up on chat first, or you can reply to this, but we might be going back and forth for a while. Also, I can't type and I'm a bad speller, so I'm warning you now.................. Flower1470 19:08, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo! its me Doctor care to do vp? RE: Meeting on TT LOL, yes, I remember you. Honestly, I thought you were ignoring me until now.... XD. Anyway, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to meet you this weekend, I've been sick. I can meet you anytime, so you tell me when. Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 00:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chester McMarble I understand. I'll go and kick him off the list of the gag trainers and delete him from my friends list :P --Thank you for reading this awful message 23:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, I just don't want you to see him with me. I don't want to make you guys start a fight. --I like trains... 23:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Image what is the Image policy